Metering of Materials
Precise metering or feeding of solids and liquids is a task encountered in a myriad of industrial processes. Wherever material is continuously fed from a supply vessel of some sort into a production line, whether the product being manufactured is a pharmaceutical, an explosive, a food, a plastic, etc., the rate at which material is supplied must be controlled. A number of different types of continuous metering systems have been known for many years. Fundamentally, these are of two types: volumetric feeding systems and gravimetric feeding systems.